


Нам нужно поговорить о фломастерах с блёстками

by Safrane



Series: Фломастеры с блёстками [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safrane/pseuds/Safrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз нашел свой дневник в спальне. О мой бог!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нам нужно поговорить о фломастерах с блёстками

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We Need To Talk About Sparkly Pens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/465303) by [mm_coconut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm_coconut/pseuds/mm_coconut). 



> Бета: Aldream
> 
> Отнеситесь к Стайлзу с пониманием, это его «первый фик»  Поэтому присутствует тавтология и некоторая восторженность в выражениях.

\- Чего? - говорит Стайлз.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Примечания:**

СТД - это не только коряво написанное С+Д, но и Sexually Transmitted Disease, то есть заболевание, передающееся половым путем.

В оригинале вместо “ **З** нойного **А** грессора **Д** ерека” был “ **A** ctual **S** ourwolf **S** tilinski” – Истинный ХмурыйВолк Стилински. Если кто-то подаст лучшую идею, с удовольствием поставлю копирайт.

[Ходор!](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PFwcA3Xqz8o)

[Эовин: "Я не чувак!"](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/1/1/8/6/1186614/75991233.jpg) \+ [оригинал](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BrCvgiQGh1o)


End file.
